Love Complicates Everything
by Jossie
Summary: «¤CHAPTER TWO UPLOADED!¤» Feelings cannot be denied. DN fic set after ROTHG. Numair's acting really strange. Is it jealousy or something else? An attempt to continue my other fic... so I dunno if I'll continue this R&R and tell me!
1. Jealousy

FEELINGS  
  
  
  
Chapter One (?)  
  
  
  
A/N: This is to make up for the time I've taken to write the next chapter for 'The Replacement'. I should be working on my literature practice exam responses at the moment as well a whole bunch of other stuff but being a procrastinator and feeling terrible for taking so long to write the next chapter I thought I'd do this instead. I think I have what they call 'a writer's block' but that would mean I am actually a writer so I dunno. anyway the other purpose of this fic is to also make me start writing again and possibly an idea will hit me and I'll be able to write the next chapter of my first fic. If there's anyone out there that have any suggestions for my first fic it would be greatly appreciated (email me at moonlight_jos@hotmail.com) - read and review that too please!! It's my first one. Anyway I dunno if I'll add more chapters to this or leave it. really depends on people's reviews *hint hint*. Anyway enjoy and don't forget to review coz you all know how I love reviews and how they motivate me. (I hope the italics work!! If not I'll try and fix it. if anyone knows how to make the italics appear pls tell me!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Numair watched the man brush a brown curl away from her face and saw her giggle and blush. He gripped his goblet tighter making white show in his knuckles. Beside him the lady continued to chatter on oblivious to the fact that her companion's attention had wondered elsewhere.  
  
  
  
That's right, a part of his mind scolded. Daine is your student. You have no right whatsoever to stare so jealously over at them. You have no hold over what she does or who she talks to.  
  
  
  
At that moment his feelings of jealously were too overwhelming and completely over rode over his common sense, like a huge wave in the ocean on a stormy, windy day. Abruptly he stood up and mumbled his apologies to the lady beside him and she having missed his words looked up at the tall black-robed mage in confusion. He could no longer stand the sight before him. He darted nobles who saw him and were about to approach him for no doubt a lengthy conversation on some love spell they hope he'd help them out with. He let out a breath in relief when he reached the exit of the ballroom. He was definitely not one who was anti-social unlike Alanna and Raoul. Numair was known to spend a long time in his suite of rooms preparing for a social function such as this - much longer than any of the ladies at court even! But as he was too caught up in his thoughts and emotions he didn't realize that many people noticed his departure.  
  
  
  
  
  
¤°~*~°¤  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you all right?" Daine asked him the following morning.  
  
  
  
"Why wouldn't I be? I'm fine."  
  
  
  
Could she tell that he was lying through his teeth? He didn't know but to him his lie was plausible. What possible reason could he have for not being 'all right'? But on the contrary he was far from that but there was nothing he could say or do. After the Immortals War they had agreed to take things slow and not jump too quickly into anything. Which in other words allowed them to see other people. Numair, however had not so much as looked at another lady since returning to the palace, his heart was decided - he could love no other but Daine but he did not want them to get into a relationship so quickly and have her regret it one day later. No, what they had agreed was the right decision. This way she could know for sure that her feelings were true and not just because he had admitted his feelings for her. He disliked that she had the upper hand as she knew of his feelings for him (and he believed, that she was unsure of her feelings for him) but tried to make it seem as though he was not jealous.  
  
  
  
He remembered his reaction to Kaddar showing particular interest in Daine two years back. At first he had convinced himself as well as she that it was no more than a teacher-student feeling of protectiveness that he felt. But later on he could no longer deny that his feelings were not purely platonic - not to himself anyway. When the clerk, Perin, her most persistent swain had shown his interest in her he could not dampen down the explosion of emotions he experienced particularly when he accidentally came upon them at Daine's door kissing. He knew he had no hold over her as it was mainly his suggestion for this waiting period but he was not prepared for seeing men flirt insistently with her and not do anything about it. It was worse now because she knew of his feelings for her yet she was not exactly unresponsive to their flirtations. On the contrary she was almost enjoying the attention and did naught to discourage the flirting.  
  
  
  
  
  
¤°~*~°¤  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: hmmm. should I add more to this? Depends on what you guys say so please review! I know this ended sort of abruptly but I really gotta get some work done coz I have school beginning again tomorrow. 


	2. Friendship?

FEELINGS  
  
  
  
Chapter Two - Doubtful  
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed! I was seriously contemplating whether or not to drop this and at the moment I think this chapter is pretty. plotless. But I think the next chapter will show a bit more plot so stick with me. Remember I'm just getting back into the swing of things here. And the good thing about this is that I have the next chapter for 'The Replacement' now!! YAY!! Everybody go read it after you've read this and reviewed okay?  
  
  
  
Key: * ( thoughts as I cannot work out how to make the italics come up! Again if anyone knows how please tell me!  
  
" " ( obviously means talking  
  
' ' ( when Daine's talking mind-to-mind. But that won't be happening in this chapter. Just for future chapters.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Skysong, the blue tinted baby dragon screeched loudly at having the attention of both humans wavered from her. She tugged Daine's breeches and the wildmage turned away from the book she had been looking at to crouch down beside her charge.  
  
  
  
"What's the matter, Kit?" she asked, using the dragon's nickname.  
  
  
  
The dragon pointed a small talon paw at the tall man and the young woman gazed up at him. Numair stood at his working bench not moving and she realized his thought and attention had left her and Kitten once again.  
  
  
  
He had been retreating into his mind leaving her gazing at him as she was now quite a lot recently. It was almost eerie the way he seemed to go to another world. His dark, almost black eyes were blank and he didn't blink at all. She was sure that these almost trance-like fazes were not Gift- related but was not sure as to what made him go into them.  
  
  
  
Every time she attempted to get an answer from him about what was wrong he would just say he was fine but she knew him enough to know that he was lying. He had been acting strange for a while. Something was not quite right and she knew it. Never before had she seen him look so caught up in his thoughts - not even when he was working on one of his experiments.  
  
  
  
Not only that but she had noticed a change in the way he acted towards her. Most teacher and students had relationship that was just that - teacher and student. But Daine and Numair were also the best of friends and she had always enjoyed that. It seemed though after their agreement that everything thing had changed. Daine, however, did not want to think that. She could not. She had done so a few times wondering if what they had was not a friendship at all but what was a cover-up because of their attraction to one another. She had heard of men and women becoming friends because of the fact that there was 'something' else there that would eventually turn into love. She sincerely hoped that this was not the case with she and Numair. Wasn't their friendship so much more than that?  
  
  
  
"Numair?" she called, standing. No answer. "Numair!" This time she called louder and tugged at his arm much the same as Kitten had to her.  
  
  
  
This time he blinked and turned to her. Surprise entered his before blank eyes and she was glad to see the warmth back in them. "Daine? What are you doing?"  
  
  
  
"I could ask you the same question," she answered, hands on hips. "I'm worried about you, Numair. What's wrong really?" Her blue-grey eyes revealed her worry but her body language also showed her determination to get an answer from him.  
  
  
  
He walked around her reaching for a flask and tapping the strange purply liquid within. She could see that he was avoiding her gaze at the same time avoiding her question. "Everything's alright, Daine."  
  
  
  
"Numair, please."  
  
  
  
"Can we do this some other time? I'm incredibly busy at the moment."  
  
  
  
Daine's eyebrows drew together in confusion and hurt. "But-"  
  
  
  
Placing the flask back down he turned and stooped down to pick up the dragon. He advanced Daine and she backed out till she was out the door. He placed Kitten into Daine's arms. "I have a lot of work to do. We'll continue your lessons later." With that he closed the door with a soft click.  
  
  
  
Daine blinked back tears that had formed in her eyes. Things really had changed so much and she didn't realize until now just how much.  
  
  
  
  
  
¤°~*~°¤  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: you see that button just down there? Please click it and review! Next chapter will be up quicker the more reviews I get. I'm still wondering if I should continue this or not. If you could please? 


End file.
